


Broken Windows

by toesohnoes



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world ends, they stick together for survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Windows

There are smashed cars outside, and fires burning inside old metal bins. Standing beside the broken window, Monica thinks that she might have dropped into another world entirely: she doesn't recognise this place. The mindless hoards running through the streets, they don't even look human.

She tenses but doesn't flinch when a set of arms encircle her waist from behind, his skin cool against her bare midriff. "Come back to bed," Adam murmurs, as if a short dream might be all it takes to sort this out.

"Back to the mattress, you mean?" Monica corrects. They've been squatting in an abandoned building for two nights now, on a mattress that smells of its past occupants. It's still more comfortable than anything she's had in months.

"This is luxury," Adam scolds her, with a smile pressed against the curve of her neck. "You ought to thank me."

She jerks her elbow back to nudge his ribs. "I'm the one that saved your ass, remember?"

Crazed mobs and desperate hunger make the streets volatile. Monica saves who she can, but the fight is hard and she is getting tired, so tired.

Adam's mouth presses against her neck, a light graze, and it is almost enough to make all that tiredness fade away. "My 'ass' wouldn't have needed saving if not for you," he reminds her. Her heroics get her into trouble; he is inevitably the one that gets her out of it.

It feels damn good for someone to have your back in a broken hell of a world like this.

As Adam's hands roam further down her body, Monica smiles and leans back against him, pretending that they might be normal, that he might be sane, and that together they might be safe.


End file.
